ASL Brother's Ice Bucket Challenge
by KingOfGames001
Summary: The title says it all :) watch as the ASL Brothers do the Ice Bucket Challenge!


I don't own One Piece or any of these amazing characters.

Enjoy :D

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at the park. People were walking and talking; children were playing and having fun, parents enjoying the sight of their children and teens enjoying their youth. Everywhere you looked people were just enjoying life. Taking a closer look you would notice three teens setting up a camera with three buckets on the side.

"Alright that looks about right," Sabo had finished setting up their tri pod so they could finally start recording. He got up from his bent over position wiping his arm across his forehead taking off the sweat that was accumulating there. Maybe he should have listened to his brothers and dressed more lightly for the warm day.

Sabo was wearing a white tank top that hugged his body showing the outline of his four pack with a dark blue plaid shirt over it that showed off his biceps. As we go down we see he had on some black skinny jeans with his favorite Lucario lanyard resting in the back pocket that Koala had given to him for Christmas. On his feet he was wearing new black vans since his old ones were demolished from a prank from his beloved brothers. His hands were adorned with black leather gloves that he started wearing ever since he was fourteen. Now at eighteen he still couldn't let go of them. As a whole he was setting himself up for a heat stroke but it was his style to dress like this and honestly he didn't think it would be that hot.

"Saboooooo are you done yet?," Luffy was sitting under a tree leaning against his older brother Ace with his tongue hanging out.

Luffy was wearing a simple red shirt with a pirate skull on the front hugging his lithe muscled figure. Today he chose to wear his favorite pair of jean shorts that were a little worse for wear. He also had his favorite Aipom lanyard in his back pocket. He took it everywhere not only because it was his favorite Pokémon but because his older brother Ace gave it to him for his 15th birthday. His feet had on sandals that were five years old. The sandals have been through a lot and Luffy's surprised that they've lasted this long to be honest but he's glad they have. On top of his head was his beloved straw hat that his uncle shanks given to him when he was a kid. It's been with him for everything and it's going to stay that way. With that Luffy dressed up so he wouldn't die in the heat. Not really working.

"Yea Sabo you've been working on that for like thirty minutes," Ace didn't really mind the heat he was just a little worried that Luffy would faint with how he was acting. Then again his little brother does tend to over exaggerate and Ace almost always ends up believing him.

Ace himself was wearing a light yellow short sleeved shirt which was open at the moment showing off his six pack since he had no undershirt on. If it were up to him he would be shirtless but he doesn't like it when people would just keep staring at him. That and Sabo would give him a long ass lecture as to why it's important to wear clothes. Those were one of the few times he wished his narcolepsy would kick in and knock him out. Anyways he also had decided to wear black khaki shorts since most of his pants were dirty and shorts are way too comfortable not to wear. In the back pocket of his shorts was his favorite Growlithe lanyard that Luffy had given to him for his 17th birthday. His feet had on some old combat boots completing his look. He was dressed for the heat but this is what he usually wore anyway.

"Stop whining you big babies. I'm making sure that nothing will go wrong," looking at his brothers he just knew that things can never go according to plan when they were involved, "We should be ready to go so get up."

"YAY!," Luffy jumped from his sitting position going over to where Sabo was so they could get started. He was mostly excited that they were going to drop cool, refreshing, ice cold water on themselves. Ace had gotten up in a more relaxed manner but you could clearly see the excitement in his eyes. He couldn't deny the fact of dropping cold water on them wouldn't be fun but they were also doing this for a good cause. While Ace joined his brothers, Sabo had been setting up the camera to start recording in three seconds. Backing up he started the count off.

"3…2…1," he joined his brothers and smiled at the camera," Hey guys it's the ASL Brothers coming to you from the park as you can see," Sabo extended his arms out showing the peaceful scenery of the park.

Ace smirked at the camera," As you may know TheThreeSwordedMarimo and TheCurlyEyedLoveCook have nominated us to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.," he pointed down," Like them we will put a link in the description bar where you can find more info in this and what you can do to help out.," he smiled," Without further ado"

Luffy shoved his face in front of the camera," LET'S GET TO THE CHALLENGE!"

"Luffy I swear to god if you break that camera you should know where it's gonna get shoved up in right?" Ace was being completely serious since Luffy had already broken six of their cameras.

"Shishishi yeah yeah I know." he backed up and went over to his designated bucket.

Sabo rolled his eyes and smiled at the silly behavior of his brothers. Once he and Ace were at their designated buckets he looked at the camera and started to explain what they were doing.

"As you guys can see we have three 8 gallon sized buckets in front of us," Sabo's was dark blue, Ace's was orange , and Luffy's was red," They have been filled up to the brim by Luffy and me while"

"While I went to get the ice. Well more like I was ordered to do cuz these two had wanted to fill up the buckets real badly for some reason," looking at his brothers he asked a question that's been bothering him ,"Why is that?"

Sabo and Luffy blinked twice at the same time and in sync said,"Cuz we wanted too."

Ace looked at them with suspicion in his eyes," I guess that's a valid reason." he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the camera. What Ace didn't see was Sabo and Luffy looking at each other from the corner of their eyes and grinning mischievously.

Looking back at the camera Sabo continued with explaining what they were doing," So our buckets are full and have a bunch of ice in them just waiting for us to dump it on ourselves. So without a further ado"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Luffy gave his trademark smile to the camera as he lifted up his bucket and dumped the ice cold water on himself only to drop the bucket on his head once the water was gone.

"You do know we were supposed to do it together at the same time right?" Ace looked at Luffy with an exasperated look on his face.

"We were? Shishishi," Luffy continued to laugh with the bucket still on his head.

"Yes you little monkey," Ace rolled his eyes and smiled. What could he do? If given a chance Luffy would do it again. That's just how he is but that's why they loved him.

Sabo was too busy chuckling to actually scold Luffy but he had the same thoughts that Ace did. Luffy is Luffy and they wouldn't want him any other way. After getting a hold of himself Sabo looked over to Ace," Ready? "

"Yea," Ace bent down and got a hold of his bucket.

"Alright," Sabo also bent down to get his bucket and started off the countdown. "One…two," he lifted the bucket from the ground.

"Three!" Ace finished it off and both him and Sabo dumped the ice cold water on themselves.

Hearing water hit the ground Luffy took the bucket off his head to see if what he and Sabo had prepared for Ace actually worked. The minute his eyes locked onto Ace's body he fell down to the ground laughing his ass off.

When Sabo heard Luffy's laugh he hurriedly wiped the water from his eyes and took a good look at Ace. His cheeks puffed out until he also fell to the ground laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with those two?" that was the only thought going through Ace's mind as he opened his eyes and looked at his brothers as though they had lost their minds. Just as he was raising his arm to wipe away the water that was on his face he noticed something strange. Why was his hand orange? And his arm and shoulder? Taking a good look at himself Ace noticed that his whole body was orange for some reason. What the hell?! Did he turn into an orange or something?!

Calming down just a bit Sabo saw that Ace had noticed that he was orange now. Now you might be asking why that is right? Well it was just a little payback from the constant teasing Ace does to Sabo ever since he found out that Sabo had a crush on Koala. Luffy joined in mostly because he loved messing with Ace. Even if they were to die today by the pyro's hands it was worth it. As he looked up again to see Ace he was already being given the glare of death by his brother.

"You. Luffy. Dead. Now." Ace was beyond furious. Nothing and no one will stop him from beating the shit out of his brothers.

Looks like that's their cue to run then. Sabo stood up hurriedly and went over to Luffy grabbing him from the back of his shirt and dragged him away at top speed while Luffy just kept laughing like a maniac.

Taking a deep breath Ace looked back at the camera that was still recording," Well there you have it guys. We did the challenge and were not going to nominate anybody cuz all of our friends have done it already. We hope you get informed on what ALS is and see if you can do anything to help." He gave a sinister smile to the camera," Now if you excuse me I have to hunt down a nerd and a monkey." Just as he was about to leave he looked back at the camera," Oh and remember to live a life with no regrets guys. See you next time." He winked at the camera before running in the same direction his brothers went.

The camera fell onto its side and before it turned off it caught a glimpse of Ace catching up to his brothers and tackling them to the ground.


End file.
